I Can't Breathe Without You
by skybluewriter
Summary: A songfic to Taylor Swift's "Breathe". Leafpool and Crowfeather know their love is forbidden, and they know it won't last, but they each can't breathe without the other. Read and review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books, characters, or anything affiliated. I also do not own Taylor Swift, or any of her songs, or anything affiliated to her. Sigh. I wish I did... then I could hang out with her. Because she's awesome. (:**

_Hey! So I was listening to the song "Breathe" by Taylor Swift, and I got inspired to make it into a songfic. And because Leafpool and Crowfeather were one of my favorite couples in the Warriors series, I decided to make it about them. It's not my best story, but I thought I might as well put it up anyway! Hope you like it, and don't forget to review! Also, check out my other stories (they're better!), it would make me really happy! :)_

I Can't Breathe Without You

**I see your face in my mind as I drive away**

**Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way**

As Leafpool closed her eyes to go to sleep that night, Crowfeather, the WindClan warrior she had loved for the past three moons, swam through her mind.

She remember all the nights they had snuck to meet each other, and tails intertwined, forgot that they were not allowed to be together.

**But people are people and sometimes we change our minds**

Deep down, though, Leafpool knew their relationship would never work. She was destined to follow the path of a medicine cat, and Crowfeather could not be part of that path.

**But it's killing me to see you go after all this time**

How would she ever live without him? He had become part of her life, and she didn't want to let him go. The young catsighed deeply, trying to push the smoke-colored warrior out of her head and get some sleep. It didn't work. She just couldn't keep the memories from pulsing through her mind.

**Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie**

**It's the kinda ending you don't really want to see**

She hated the pain that had appeared in his eyes when she said that they had to stop seeing each other. He knew as well as she did that they wouldn't last, but it hurt them both to say goodbye.

**Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down**

**Now I don't know what to be without you around**

"This can't go on, Crowfeather," Leafpool had whispered sadly. "We can't keep seeing each other."

Crowfeather had lowered his gaze. "I know," he mewed. "But what am I going to do without you? What am I going to _be_ without you?"

**And we know it's never simple, never easy**

**Never a clean break, no one here to save me**

**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand**

"Save me, Leafpool," Crowfeather had whispered. "Save me from the pain."

"I can't," she replied, careful not to meet his eyes. She knew that what she saw there would hurt her even more. "There isn't any herb that will make this easier."

**And I can't breathe, without you**

**But I have to, breathe, without you**

**But I have to**

**Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt**

**Every little bump in road I tried to swerve**

Leafpool didn't want to hurt herself or Crowfeather. She knew that, even when they were separated by the boundaries of their Clan and her job as a medicine cat, they would still love each other, and that's what made it so hard to say goodbye.

**But people are people and sometimes it doesn't work out**

**Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fallout**

If only there was some way they could be together. If only they could love each other without hurting themselves or their Clans. If only that wish was possible.

**And we know it's never simple, never easy**

**Never a clean break, no one here to save me**

**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand**

All Leafpool wanted was to be a medicine cat and to be with Crowfeather at the same time. And, she didn't want to listen to that voice of reason inside her head that knew why she couldn't have both.

**And I can't breathe, without you**

**But I have to, breathe, without you**

**But I have to**

**It's 2 a.m., feeling like I just lost a friend**

**Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me**

Leafpool tried again to go to sleep. It must have worked, because when she awoke again, the first rays of sunlight were just beginning to creep over the horizon.

**It's 2 a.m., feeling like I just lost a friend**

**Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me**

"Leafpool!" someone called out to her in the darkness. She jumped, trying to locate the voice. Cinderpelt was still asleep beside her, and there were no wounded cats sleeping in the medicine cat den.

Suddenly WindClan scent drifted past her nose. "Crowfeather!" she hissed in surprise, quietly padding out into the clearing. "What are you doing here?" Even though she knew it was wrong for him to be in ThunderClan's camp, Leafpool couldn't suppress the rush of happiness she felt from seeing him.

"I came to say goodbye," he whispered. "I… I just wanted to see you one last time."

**And we know it's never simple, never easy**

**Never a clean break, no one here to save me**

Leafpool brushed against Crowfeather. "This has to be the last time we see each other," she said softly. "You know that as well as I do."

"I know," he whispered sadly. "Goodbye, Leafpool. I love you."

"I love you too," she mewed, gazing into his shocking blue eyes for the last time. "Goodbye."

**And I can't breathe, without you**

**But I have to, breathe, without you**

**But I have to**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, yeah, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…**

"I'm sorry," Leafpaw whispered as she watched the only cat that she would ever love walk away.


End file.
